Hope Is Lost
by Silly Selah
Summary: This is just a regular kidnap story where Sebastian takes Clary. I know I'm supposed to right a great summary but i could care less who reads this. if you like it then read. if not then ignore. its rated m for future chapters after i build some sense of a plot. just read it and give it a shot. its my first fanfic so if you hate it then get over it.
1. Chapter 1

She'd been with him for too long. 7 weeks, 2 days, and counting. Why did he want her? That was always what she thought of first when it came to Sebastian. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought to herself as the door opened revealing probably the only person she didn't want to see now. Or ever. "How is my darling sister?" he asked with a mocking tone. She didn't respond. "I don't appreciate your silence. I do love to hear your voice. Why won't you talk to me?" He reached out a hand and lightly touched her face. She didn't even flinch anymore. She knew that it only provoked him more. If she stayed silent he would leave her alone. But today he decided to be more annoying than usual. " Won't the silent princess talk to me to get out of her tower?" She stayed silent. He moved closer to her and gripped her chin, digging his fingers in. She let out a whimper. "Talk Clary. I'm not leaving this room till you do." He sat down on the bed next to her. His hand moved closer to her waist and she scooted away. He sighed. "Why don't you trust me? You hate me." She just stared at him shocked. "Of course I hate you. You took me and expected me to love you." "Why is that so hard? You know that rules don't apply to us. We're the makers of our own destiny. Why can't you accept that?" This time when he moved his arm and she scooted away he didn't stop. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. " You said if I talked you would leave." "No I didn't. I said I wouldn't leave until you talked." He pushed her, pinning her body between the headboard and his body. He covered her and leaned his face down toward her. He was an inch away from her face. "Tell me that you want me," he whispered in her face."I'll never want you." He smirked. "We'll see." Then he pulled away and went out the door, leaving her breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary fell asleep. When she woke up he was there sitting on the floor. "Your finally awake. Have you thought about me?" Clary just stayed silent. "Here we go again with the silent treatment again. I thought you learned the first time. I'll just have to teach you again," he said with a smile. He moved to the bed, with a taunting smirk on his face. Clary gulped loudly. "Nervous?" he asked. She tried to move from the bed and out the door, but he grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her lower body flushed with his. She blushed, then realized that and stopped. He moved his lips to her neck, licking and sucking hard. Clary moaned involuntary. "You like, don't you?" Sebastian bit particularly hard on her neck, piercing her skin and licking the blood up. "Stop it Sebastian, that hurts." He ignored her and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. He lifted her shirt and moved his mouth down to her breasts. Clary yelped, then started to moan. "S-s-Sebastian g-get off of me," she said weakly. "Why would I? You're mine Clary and that's how it will always be. That foolish Jace, thinking he could protect you from who you really belong to. You'll never be anyone else's." He moved his lips an inch away from hers. "Do you want this?" Clary shakily took a breath. "No. I told you I'll never want you. You sicken me. You're my brother! This is just plain wrong and it disgusts me! You disgust me!" Then Sebastian did the strangest thing. He laughed, directly in her face. He laughed so hard he fell off the bed. She was so angry she got off the bed, walked up to him, and slapped him in the face. Hard. He stopped laughing and pushed her back on the bed, straddling her. This time instead of kissing her he slapped across the face so that she was spitting out blood. "Now you show some spirit. I like it. It shows that you care," he said with a smirk. He leaned down and licked her face. "Well I have to go take care of some stuff. Put your shirt back on. I can't let anyone else see you like that." Clary blushed and reached for her shirt. She slipped it on just as Sebastian slipped out the door. Clary exited the door once she thought that Sebastian was gone. She found herself in a hallway just like the institute. She felt her heart being torn thinking about the institute and the people that lived there. Were they looking for her? She was starting to doubt that. If they were they would have found her already. She found herself in the kitchen. Normally the food was delivered it to her room. The kitchen was huge and had all the latest appliances. She went to the fridge and found herself looking at every type of food she could think of, and some she didn't even know about. She found herself suddenly not hungry thinking of ja-. She stopped that thought cold. If she thought of-of… him she would break down in this place. She ran to her room before she burst into tears. She'd been so strong until now. She cried herself to sleep, leaving a wet spot on her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that my first chapter was really short and not descriptive about the house. I tried to make the second chapter longer. The next chapter I'll probably explain how she got taken. The m ratedness will come later and there will be a warning.

I'll try to update regularly but my school starts the 8th of august so it will be harder then. Thank you for understanding. Please review how you want it go or you can email me at swtbr .

THANK-YOU FOR READING MY STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

It's was a nice summer day. There was a slight breeze that made it cool enough to go outside. That didn't matter to Clary though. All that mattered then was that she was with the love of her life. Jace. She had planned this picnic for weeks. It was going perfect. They were lying on a blanket and she was snuggled in his side. "Clary why did you want to go on a picnic today?" Jace asked her randomly. "I just wanted to spend time with you outside of the institute. We never get to do anything together anymore. It's always training and trying to find Sebastian." Jace stiffened at the name of her brother. They laid in a comfortable silence after that. Jace was drawing random patterns on her skin. They sat like that until the sun set and they had to go back. They were walking home, holding hands, when a demon jumped at them. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and said, "Clary get behind me." "I've been training Jace. I can help." She heard laughing then. "Dear sister you better listen to your angel boy. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." "Sebastian, you bastard. Come over here and fight me one on one." Sebastian laughed. "I planned to. The demon is so that Clary stays put and watches while you die." Clary was filled with fear. She slowly reached for her seraph blade in her boot. She pulled it out and whispered Ezekiel. She ran as fast as she could to the demon and went for its head. The demon blocked the blow with its arms. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Jace were delivering crushing blows to each other, but Sebastian just kept coming. Clary sliced the demons arm off and it gave and ear-splitting shriek. Clary chopped off the demons head and watched the body shrink into nothing. She turned toward Sebastian and saw that he was about to deliver the death-blow to Jace. " Sebastian wait. I'll go with you without a fight. Just don't kill him. Please," she screamed on the top of her lunges. Sebastian paused. He then lowered the sword and knocked Jace unconscious. "Come along dear sister." Sebastian reached his arm around her waist and dragged her to the portal he made. She didn't notice it before. She shoved her through and went in straight behind her.

(Lemon)

Clary woke up shaking. She felt moister on her cheeked and went to wipe away her tears when she felt a strong hand on her cheek. It was Sebastian. She hadn't heard the door open. "What's wrong Clary? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her with concern in his voice. This surprised her. She had seen and heard many sides of Sebastian but never one like this. "I-I-yes." "What was it about?" She wouldn't tell him this. It would get him angry and she was intrigued by this side of him. She shook her head no and he seemed to understand. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for awhile. Then Clary laid back on the bed, pulling Sebastian with her. "Please Sebastian. Make me forget." He smiled at this. "Your wish is my command dear sister." Then he attacked her lips. She moaned at his fierceness. She loved how he was rough with her. It made her kiss him back with all she had. She tore his shirt off and he did the same to hers. Next, he ripped off her bra and slipped his hand down her stomach to the button of her jeans. She broke away from the kiss the same time he undid her button. She was gasping for air. He stood up and undid his jeans and pulled them down. All they had on now was her panties and his boxers. He removed those next and her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was fucking huge! There was no way he was going to fit inside of her. He then went on the bed and removed her panties. She was breathing heavily now. He lowered his head in between her legs and slowly licked her slit. She yelped and he did it again. She just started moaning and yelling his name. He slowly slid one finger inside her. He started pumping it in and out. He licked her clit and added another finger into her. Her hands flung to his hair and pulled on it. "Do. You. Like. That. Little. Sister?" he asked, pumping his fingers in each word. "Yes," she moaned. "I can't hear you little sister," he said with another thrust. "Yes!" she screamed. "Now tell me exactly want you want me to do." "I want you to fuck me," she said in a sexy voice. "Speak louder or you'll never get what you want." "FUCK ME!" He laughed. "Your going to have to beg for it little sister. Tell me how much you want it." "Please Sebastian fuck me. Stick your dick in my hole. Make me scream your name until I can't speak. Plunge into me until I can't walk anymore." "I could never say no to you." he said and removed his fingers, sticking them in his mouth and sucking on them, tasting her juices. He lined his center with hers and plunged into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure mixed together. Eventually the pain died down and he moved inside her, making her feel things she never thought she could. He was rough and that was just the way she liked it. His fingers stroked her clit, playing with it and squeezing it. She couldn't breath. He just keep slamming into her and then she screamed, "I'm coming!" and he slammed into her harder until she orgasmed. He came with her and they screamed each others name until he pulled out of her. Clary laid back on the bed. Sebastian laid on top of her and licked her sweaty skin. His hand roamed up her thighs to her center. He rubbed her over and over again and her breathing was hitching. His fingers moved to her entrance once again and entered her. He started pumping his fingers in her while his mouth moved to her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. Clary was moaning and humping his fingers. Suddenly, Sebastian bit down on her breasts. Clary screamed his name. He add another three fingers in and pumped harder and faster. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. Clary couldn't take it anymore and she orgasmed. Sebastian licked up all her juices and kissed Clary so she could taste herself. She was so exhausted she laid back on the bed and went to sleep. She felt Sebastian kiss her neck, pull the covers up, and murmured something but she couldn't hear. The last thought she had was, 'what have I done?!'


	5. Chapter 5

Clary woke up and found herself naked with her brother's head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his heavy breathing and was disgusted with herself. How could she do this to Jace. He was the one she loved, not this sick fuck. Of course she asked for it so that made her a sick fucker too. She had sex with her brother. _HER BROTHER! _It was wrong on so many levels. While she was deep in thought she didn't realize that Sebastian was awake and she felt him move his arm around her waist. She felt him breath in his ear and he said, "how are you my beautiful little flower. Are you still in pain…_here?" He moved his hand down to her center and she stiffened up instantly. He stroked her a few times and she finally said, "P-P-Please s-stop Sebastian. He paused, his hand still down there. "Why? I know that you love me. You can't it anymore. You had fucking sex with me for Christ's sakes!" he shouted at her. She flinched. "I don't love you Sebastian. What happened last night was sick and wrong. It was a mistake and I don't plan on making it again," she said bluntly to his shocked face. She tried to move out of his grasp, but his hand tightened around her center, making her not move at all, unless she wanted his fingers closer. "You think you don't love me? Fine! I'll just have to show you. Your mind may not know but your body does and I will make it scream my name!" he said and flipped her back on the bed. He ripped some off the fabric off the sheets and tied her hands to the post, making her wide open and vulnerable. He sat back and stared at her. She tried to cover herself up but it only ended up showing more. She dove his head straight to her center. He grabbed her thighs and spread them painfully apart. Clary was screaming the whole time saying, "please Sebastian please stop! I'll do anything you want just stop!". He mumbled back, "this is exactly what I want. Now shut up or I'll put a silencing rune on you. She shut her mouth and he moved his head back to her center and wrenched her thighs apart. She yelped when he stuck his tongue out and licked her slit over and over again. He then pushed his tongue harder into her and licked her walls. While his face was plunged into her his fingers were playing with her clit. He loved how it was always as hard as a rock when he touched it. Clary was unwillingly moaning his name. Her mind didn't want to, but her body overruled at the moment. She grinded herself into him and he pushed his tongue harder into her. He licked her g-spot over and over, making her scream every time. He then pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers. He started pumping them in and out and soon he had his whole hand in her. He curled his fingers and she gasped. He did it again, and again, and again. He kept doing it until she was about to hit her orgasm and he wrenched out his fingers and replaced it with his dick. She screamed as her walls contracted around him. In one thrust she screamed out her orgasm, but he was far from done. He kept slamming into her with an animalistic quality to him as he kept claming her as his own. When he finally reached his orgasm he collapsed on top of her, still inside. He slowly moved his lips up to kiss her, while she was struggling against the restraints. When she tried to bit him he moved his lips down to her breasts and slowly and carefully licked them over and over. He pulled back and blew on them and then sucked on them until she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. He pulled himself out of her and removed the restraints. He settled into a pleasant sleep next to her. He had a felling he wouldn't be leaving this room much this week. _


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry about the _italics on the story. I guess they got stuck. Anyway now you have two sex scenes and how she got taken. Tell me what to do next. What direction I should go with. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was hell for Clary. She tried to avoid Sebastian, hiding in random rooms, but he always found her. Eventually she just sat in her room and locked herself in. He wouldn't come until night then. But he had all the keys and he would come into the room and have his way with her. She didn't fight him anymore. What was the point? Jace wasn't coming. She was alone with him. She tried to starve herself but Sebastian would come, twice a day, with meals and feed her, whether by force or willing. She sat in her room, unresponsive, staring out the window. One day, she decided to draw something. She started drawing a face. When she was done, she realized who the face belonged to._ Jace. She felt a pang in her heart. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? She was so busy in thought she didn't feel his presence until he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "what are you drawing Clary? It's been so long since I saw you do anything." she just stared down at the drawing. She felt him tighten his hands around her shoulder when he realized who it was. She could feel his breathe in her ears. He reached down and ripped the picture to threads. "If you ever draw his face again I will make you wish you never had." And with that he left. Clary was alone with just her thoughts again. She drew his face again and hid it in between her mattresses. She laid down on her bed and slept. She didn't have nightmares for once. She felt like Jace had finally rescued her._


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: I'm not doing anymore italics because every time I do they get stuck, so I just won't put them in anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Just letting you guys know that im not gonna finish this story cause I've given my life to jesus and I'm giving this stuff up. I give all of you full permission to finish this story however you want. Just tell me through email or something. It's swtbr . I don't care if you're angry at me. You all can just get over it. Goodbye.


End file.
